Starting Off
Escaping Spawn Greetings Player! This is a basic tutorial on how to complete basic survival tasks on the server. When you first join the server you will be in spawn, this is where all new players begin their journeys. Now when you first look around you may notice a hellscape of lava and cobblestone. Escaping this will be our first challenge as you must complete this task before you starve. Here are some possible ways to escape: * Dig a tunnel beneath all the cobblestone and lava * Collect some dirt and climb over all of the cobblestone and lava Once you have done this you should be out of spawn. Surviving The Green Desert Hunger Pains Now that you are out of spawn, you will notice a whole lot of nothing. This is bad because it means you can easily starve to death. The first thing you will want to do is look for some animals, these are normally around spawn. Once you have found an animal, beat it to death, you will want to repeat this process multiple times until you have sufficient animal flesh. (I also suggest killing sheep to make a bed) Aching Feet Now that you have a good amount of food, begin walking in a direction. I recommend you walk to the Checkpoints that have been setup for players as they are good sources of food. (Plus I could always use a friend at The Third Checkpoint) Plundering Towns While you are walking you will come across Villages, these are useful because they contain wood and their farms have lots of food, and their blacksmiths carry some valuable loot. (Make sure to replant after using the farms, since you may die and have to come back this way again.) If you find these items make sure to hold onto them * Oak Logs * Iron Ingots * Saplings * One type of plant able crop (Carrots are best) * Cobblestone * Cobblestone Picks * Lava Buckets * 2 Water Buckets * Saddles * A Fast Horse * 10 Obsidian Is It Safe To Setup A Base? Congratulations, you have walked pretty far, and are ready to setup a home. Please note that if you have only walked around 1000 blocks out you are not safe from players, many players on the server use different forms of speed hacks and walking 1000 blocks does not take very long for them. If you are setting up a starter base at 1k blocks, go ahead, but you should move soon and setup a more permanent base atleast 10k-20k blocks out of spawn. Homemaking Once you have found your spot, you will want to act immediately. Setup a small wall around your area that prevents mobs from getting in, and if you have the materials, make a bed and set your spawn point. Once you have done this look at the list in the "Plundering Towns" area above, if you do not have some of these items you should make sure to collect them as they may be needed in further steps. Now that you have everything you need to survive, setup a farm, cobblestone generator, infinite water source and anything else you want. Inferno After you have a secure base, you will want to create a nether portal. To make the portal, create the basic frame out of obsidian, once this is done you should take a wooden object and place it adjacent to or inside of the portal frame. Then using lava you will want to have the block catch fire and light the nether portal allowing you to enter. Once inside of the nether, feel free to collect some lava as it is a rare commodity. You will also want to locate a nether fortress. Kill some blazes, and get blaze rods. You may also want to make end crystals to revive the Dragon if you want to kill it. I'm Really Dragon This Out This is pretty much the final step to getting everything. It is time for more walking. End portals are 1 million blocks away from spawn, you can then walk all the way there. kill the ender dragon. Visit end cities. Get stacked. Though please note you may go to spawn once you have left the end. Good Luck -TheTrueMunchkin